The present invention relates to animal food supplement compositions and methods of using the same, the compositions being particularly useful in relation to, but not limited to, treatment of colic and other gastrointestinal problems in animals.
Animal healthcare is an important consideration in many aspects of the economy, such as in food production, research, education (e.g., in zoos) and animal competitions (e.g., horse racing). Productivity, cost control and profitability in these areas of the economy are improved when the health of the animals involved is improved. Efficient and cost-effective animal healthcare is especially important where a substantial investment is required to raise animals to maturity, as is the case with horses.
Animals frequently ingest sand, soil, and other extraneous materials when they are grazing or feeding from a feed box that contains such contaminants. Over time, deposits of these extraneous materials accumulate in the digestive system of the animal, causing colic. Colic generally refers to malfunction, swelling, infection, or blockage in the gastrointestinal tract of an animal. As used herein, the term “intestinal detritus” refers to the aforementioned ingested sand, soil, and other extraneous materials accumulated in the gastrointestinal tract of an animal.
Instances of colic are particularly distressing for the animal and for the owner, because colic is frequently painful to the animal and difficult to identify and treat. Though an owner may try numerous treatments to relieve the animal's symptoms, unfortunately, previously known treatments often prove ineffective and, unfortunately, animals regularly die as a result of colic. For example, approximately one in ten horses with colic die because no effective treatment has been available in the past.
In economically significant animals such as horses, cattle, swine, chickens, broilers, quail, pheasants, turkeys, ostrich, emus, and other exotic birds, gastrointestinal problems such as colic pose a major economic threat. As a result, means for reducing the economic impact of colic, i.e., cost-effective treatments for colic, are in great demand.
The use of psyllium husk to treat human gastrointestinal problems is well known, but the present inventor is unaware of any previous use of psyllium husk to treat gastrointestinal problems in animals, particularly horses. Thus, when used herein, the term “animal” refers to any nonhuman animal. More particularly, when used herein, the term “animal” is intended to subsume (but not be limited to) horses, cattle, swine, chickens, broilers, quail, pheasants, turkeys, ostrich, emus, and other exotic birds.
The present invention overcomes, at least in part, some of the aforementioned disadvantages of prior art treatments for colic and other gastrointestinal problems in animals.